Silence
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Susan and Caspian share a moment near a river. No words are needed to understand how they feel. The silence is enough. Songfic to 'Enjoy the Silence' by Lacuna Coil.


**This story is dedicated to **_**Helleni**_**, a fellow SusanxCaspian shipper! I was listening to **_**Enjoy the Silence**_**by Lacuna Coil and thought of this. I actually gave myself a challenge to write this story with no dialogue. I hope it's good. Here' **_**Silence.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian or the song _Enjoy the Silence_.**

Queen Susan the Gentle sat on a log near a river, not far from the current hideout of most Narnians during the war. It probably wasn't wise to be out alone, but she needed to get away from all the noise and talk of battle plans. Susan admired the silence around her, the only sounds being the whispering trees and running river. A twig snapping behind her caused Susan's head to turn around. Caspian appeared. Susan suspected Peter probably sent him to look for her. Caspian opened his mouth to speak, but Susan raised a finger to her lips and Caspian remained silent, looking at her oddly. Susan patted the spot of the log next to her, signaling for Caspian to sit down. Caspian sat next to her. Susan picked up a twig and wrote something in the dirt.:

_Enjoy the silence._

Caspian looked up at Susan to see a smile on her face. Everything was so peaceful out here that he was glad he did not speak. It would have ruined the moment.

_Words like violence_

_Break the silence_

_Come crashing in, into my little world_

_Painful to me_

_Pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand oh my little girl_

To Caspian's surprise, he felt Susan rest her head on his shoulder. He looked down to see her staring at the river, a look of peace on her face. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan sighed contently, snuggling into Caspian's side. Caspian looked at her. With the moonlight shining on her face, she looked like a goddess. Caspian wanted to protect her. From the war, from anything that could hurt her. But he knew he couldn't. She probably wouldn't even let him. Susan was so different from any other girls Caspian ever met. She was a fighter and independent.

_Vows are spoken_

_To be broken_

Ever since he first met her in the forest, Caspian had been falling for Susan. She gave him a feeling so intense that it was scary. Caspian had never felt this way before. Caspian was so into his thoughts that e nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something playing with his hair. It turned out to be only Susan, playing with his long dark brown curls. Caspian felt a blush rush to his cheeks that he hoped wasn't noticeable in the night.

_Feelings are intense_

_Words are trivial_

Caspian knew that Susan would eventually have to leave to go back to her own world. He wanted to ask her to stay with him, but knew that Aslan probably wouldn't allow it. Susan did not belong to this world. She once did, but that was 1,300 years ago. Right now, Caspian just wanted to enjoy this moment.

_Pleasures remain, so does the pain_

_Words are meaningless and forgettable_

Susan shivered as a cold breeze passed by. Caspian wrapped his other arm around her and Susan wrapped her arms around his waist, snuggling into his warmth.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan closed her eyes, listening to the rhythmic beating of Caspian's heart. She wished she could stay in her his arms forever, feeling safe and protected, the comforting silence covering them like a blanket.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan looked up to see Caspian staring down at her, an intense look in his dark, almost black eyes. Caspian was staring into her crystal blue eyes that seemed to glow in the moonlight. He released one hand from her waist and used it to brush the hair from Susan's face. But instead of withdrawing his hand, like Susan thought he would, he cupped her cheek in his hand. Susan felt her breath catch in her throat. Her hand were trembling in their place around Caspian's waist. Caspian lowered his head and captured Susan's lips in a soft kiss.

_All I ever wanted_

_All I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

Susan got a flying sensation in her stomach as she kissed Caspian. She wrapped her arms tighter around him, pushing him closer to her. Caspian tangled his hand in her hair as his tongue slipped past her lips, tracing the cave of her mouth. Susan moaned into the kiss. They stayed like that for a while before they had to eventually part for air. Caspian grinned down at Susan and she smiled back. She snuggled into his chest again and they both sat there, enjoying the silence.

_Enjoy the silence_

_Enjoy the silence_

_Enjoy the silence_

_Enjoy the silence_

**There's **_**Silence**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review! Once again this is dedicated to _Helleni_!**


End file.
